randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
True Bromance
"True Bromance" is the sixth episode of the second season (and fifty-eighth episode overall) of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on September 30, 2014. Synopsis Howard finds some other friends to hang with, causing a jealous Randy to plot a way to drive a wedge between Howard and his new bros. Plot A dragon is revealed to a character in an arcade game, Grave Puncher Dragon Punch Quadfist Bro-dition, which Randy and Howard are playing together; Randy orders Howard, who is distracted by his drink, to throw it away, causing Bucky to slip and utter another zing. Soon the duo are at Level 0, the final level. Before they can defeat it, however, Bucky starts playing on his triangle, announcing that there's a monster outside. Howard asks Randy to stay and complete the game together, but Randy instead tells Howard to hang with Bucky until he returns and hurries off. Randy discovers a stanked Flute Girl carrying Rachel in her mouth. Tracking her to an alley, Randy asks himself why Flute Girl is angry at her bandmate, whose name he cannot recall properly. Rachel then tells the Ninja that Stevens gave her a trombone lesson and Flute Girl got jealous, so he runs up to a bin where Stevens is hiding, rebuking him for his "tom-cattin'," and flinging Stevens' trombone in the air and slicing it. He thus destanks Flute Girl, and smoke-bombs out, leaving Rachel still hanging off the edge of the building, to her dismay. Randy reappears back at the Game Hole, only to see Howard and Bucky beat the final level. He is further perturbed when he observes Howard mooching off Bucky for nachos. Howard and Bucky left the game hole, leaving Randy behind. The next day, while Randy was chasing a giant Robo-Spider. Howard calls Randy, asking him why isn't he at his house. When Randy replies that he is fighting spiders. Howard laughs and does a spider-zing, mentioning how much Bucky will enjoy it; Randy puts up his phone, wondering why Howard zinged. He slices the Spider-bot into half, only to have dozens of mini-spiders erupt from it. The next day, Randy explains to Howard that he was not at his place because he was busy wringing spider goo out of his underpants. While Randy was still speaking, Howard returns Dave's accordion to him, saying he left it at his place, astonishing Randy. Howard then passes Pradeep, exchanging in-jokes with him, to Randy's even greater consternation. When Howard accuses Randy of being jealous, Randy denies it, and pretends that the Nomicon is buzzing (it isn't), and slips into the bathroom to consult it. Inside the Nomicon, Randy learns that and, uncomprehending as usual, immediately assumes that he should protect Howard from his "false bros," and shloomps out of the Nomicon. Later, the Ninja passes fake notes to Bucky, Dave and Pradeep, asking them to meet Howard on the roof. He then appears in front of Howard and sits down with him. Howard explains to Randy that he is Howard's true bro, while the other guys are just casual bros, causing Randy to feel guilty about stranding them on the roof. Later, the Ninja passes fake notes to Bucky, Dave and Pradeep, asking them to meet Howard on the roof. He then appears in front of Howard in the lunchroom and sits down with him. Howard explains to Randy that he is Howard's true bro, while the other guys are just casual bros, causing Randy to feel guilty about stranding them on the roof. Meanwhile, Bucky, Dave, and Pradeep believe Howard has deliberately left them there, and their sense of betrayal gives the Sorcerer the opportunity to stank them. Stanked Bucky, Dave, and Pradeep burst into the lunchroom and grab Howard. Randy immediately ninjas out and battles them, but is aghast when he deduces that to destank them he has to destroy Howard. Realizing that this makes no sense, he understands that the Nomicon was telling him that he must PROTECT Howard as Randy instead of SLAYING him as the Ninja. So Randy unninjas, and confesses to the three monsters that the situation was all his fault. Bucky, Accordion Dave and Pradeep destank, much to the Sorcerer's disgruntlement. As Bucky, Dave, and Pradeep abandon their broship with Howard (as it is too dangerous), Randy tells Howard that he will never leave him hanging again. Just then, a stanked Flute Girl chases Stevens down the back hall; Howard accuses Randy of going to leave him hanging again, which Randy tenderly admits, and does. Howard chuckles to himself about what a tomcat Stevens is. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Bucky Hensletter *Dave *Pradeep *The Sorcerer Secondary characters *Flute Girl *Rachel *Stevens *The Sorcerer's Rat Background characters *Nameless Boy with Red Shirt *Nameless Girl with Green Shirt *Nameless Girl with Lavender Hair Trivia *"Flume-Igation" and "On the Poolfront" are after this episode in production order, but they aired before it. *The title is based on the romantic comedy film True Romance. *Rachel is introduced by name in this episode. *Stevens' "tomcat" nature returns in this episode. *This is Pradeep's second main role since "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja." *Randy's wallet is shown in this episode. *This is the first time Randy destanks a student without wearing the suit. *This is the second time Flute Girl gets stanked. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes